


The Walking Wounded

by All_Hallows_Evie



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Hallows_Evie/pseuds/All_Hallows_Evie
Summary: The kid was gone, given to the Jedi as you had promised, and as far as you were concerned, your charter with the Mandalorian was completed.He had never given you a reason to stay, so the moment you are offered employ by Boba Fett, you jump.You were wrong. Djarin was not done with you yet.Not by a long shot.
Relationships: Boba Fett/Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Back back back again!  
> Started off as a tiny super sad thought after the end of Season 2...and now it's...a bit of a monster. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think. I'm still getting back into the habit of writing! Help me get better! lol  
> Tags and warnings may change on this one, it has a mind of its own, and it's a beast. 
> 
> XoXo  
> Evie

He had fallen asleep.

He hadn’t meant to fall asleep but the fight with the death troopers and the loss of the child had pushed him further into the depths of exhaustion then he had ever gone before. The darkness had all but engulfed him the moment he closed his eyes.

The chill that crawls up his back is what wakes him. You would never miss a chance to press up against him but your warmth is nowhere to be found. He turns in the tiny cot, half expecting to see you standing in the corner of the tiny cabin where you had both hidden away to mourn. There was no other word he could grasp for the tightness in his chest and the heavy weight all over his body.

Today was what you had both sworn to each other to do, everyday was a whispered hope for almost everything that happened today. Today was the only goal that kept you alive...and now that it was completed, the sense of loss was overwhelming.

The corner of the room is empty and dark. The space beside him is still untouched, like you had never been there.

Tucked under the thin pillow beside his head is the only source of light in the room. Your communicator is pushed partially under the thin cushion, hidden just enough to leave the flashing blue beacon visible. A single message is waiting to be played.

The chill from his back spreads to every part of his body as he fumbles with numb hands to play back the message.

He prays.

Maker, he prays that it’s not what he thinks it is, only to have every last hope dashed when the tiny holo version of you appears.

_“Din…_

_I hope someday you can come to forgive me, but I can’t leave him. You are right, he has Fennec…but that's it. He only has Fennec._

_I hope that someday you will understand the impossible amount of friends and allies you have made while trying to get the kid home._

_You have Cara, and Greef, Omera, me…”_ You chuckle softly _, “And now...Dank ferrick Din, even a Jedi! I’m sorry. I really am…but he needs me more now._

_You said it yourself, it’s not goodbye…it’s I’ll see you around.”_

The holo flickers for a few moments, his gaze meets yours as silent tears fall down your cheeks and then you’re gone. Swallowed into the darkness all around him. 

He’s lost his creed, no longer confined by the darkness of his helmet, but somehow back in the darkness nonetheless.

  
***  
  


“There’s still time. We can turn around.”

Fuck. He had caught that sad look in your eyes, that tiny wobble in your lip as you stared out into space from the copilot seat of the Slave I. You watch your own reflection in the viewscreen, trying to harden your features as you look up to meet the reflection of the pilot behind you, his helmet perched on one knee. 

That was going to take awhile to get used to. 

“Sorry, what did you say?” You play dumb again, always finding ignorance easier than facing that awful drop in the pit of your belly. 

Boba Fett chuckles, his gaze slowly dragging away from you and back to the panel in front of him. The cockpit is filled with the familiar clicks and hums of the auto pilot being set. 

“You didn’t mention where we are going.” You say suddenly, clearing your throat. 

“Tatooine.” He replies. 

Your brow furrows slightly before you can catch yourself, “Oh.” You want to ask him more, but you stop, reminding yourself that he wasn’t Din. No, this Mandalorian was still a stranger to you. It's only been a few days since your run in on Tython, and even then most of your time had been spent comforting your Mandalorian, not getting to know this one and his companion Fennec Shand. That was an entirely different story, she was someone you had only heard about in stories from other guild members who were stupid enough to chase her. You never thought you'd meet her. You’d never wanted to.

Boba’s grip on your chin startles you out of your thoughts. "Asleep at the helm ad'ika, that doesn't bode well for us."

You force your eyes to meet his weathered gaze, behind the pale white scars on his face there's a sparkle of humor in his dark eyes when he looks at you. "It won't happen again." You reply softly, trying to convince yourself as well, it’s written all over your face even if you don’t know it.

He chuckles again, low enough that it could be mistaken for a growl if you hadn’t been watching his lips curl into a grin. 

“What’s your business on Tatooine?” You ask when you are no longer able to keep his gaze, you turn back to watch the stars streak by in waves of blue as the ship makes the jump into hyperspace. 

“Collecting something I'm owed.” He replies. 

“On Tatooine?” You reply with a small scoff, “You sure this is worth it, Fett?”

“We will make it worth it.”

****

ad'ika - (....Do y'all still need the translation for this one, lol) little one


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your business on Tatooine becomes more clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses this time.  
> This fic is really getting the better of me, so I'm so sorry for how long it's taking me to update this beast. My brain wants to work on everything but this one, lol.  
> Hope this next part was worth the wait. 
> 
> <3 <3 <3

***

The lurch as the ship makes the jump out from hyperspace is what wakes you. It isn't the rough jerk into atmo that you are used to on the Razor Crest, even half asleep you remember holding your breath at every jump that ship attempted. Every jump had pushed your belly into your spine. 

This smooth slip from hyperspace into darkness and a field of stars is silent, the lack of shuddering metal is enough to bring your memories flooding back.

The kid. 

The Jedi.

The way you had spinelessly left Din when he needed you the most. 

You are curled up into a ball on the co-pilot's seat, you didn't even realize you had fallen asleep until now. 

The red orange planet on the viewscreen is close enough that you can already feel the heat of the double suns mirroring off the sands on your skin.

“Your weapon still charged?” Boba asks from his seat. 

You turn slightly in his direction, catching a glimpse of Fennec Shand sitting behind you. Her hands are busy cleaning a pulse rifle on her lap.

“Always.” You sigh as you stretch your back, it’s not the best night's sleep but it beats the floor of the Crest any day. 

“Good. You and Fennec will enter first, leave the one on the throne to me.”

You try not to bristle at the vague way he walks you through your task ahead, you still had no idea where on Tatooine you were even going. You can feel Shand’s gaze on you, like she's waiting for any signs of weakness or trepidation. 

_Maker what had you been thinking?! This was the dumbest thing your broken heart has ever dragged you into!_

The ship breaks atmo near a rocky mountainside, a natural spiked wall of orange and yellow sandstone curls around a collection of cylindrical towers, keeping it hidden from sight from anywhere but above.

_Oh fuck_. 

You close your eyes in realization and let out a small breath, the hiss you mean to be quiet instead echoes in the cockpit. 

“Problem, Princess?”

“None.” You reply as you run your tongue over your canines, “Just not quite how I imagined my day starting.”

Fennec grins from her seat, the spark in her eyes dangerous. "It hasn't been under Hutt control for a long time, if that's what you are scared of."

You try to think of a way to answer and not sound like a petulant child. You shake your head as you come up empty, "Nothing worse than the Hutts out here?"

Boba chuckles, "Not yet."

***

Getting into the old Hutt palace wasn't a problem, a quick knock on the door and a well placed blaster bolt to the mechanical guard and the front door just slid open. You follow closely beside Fennec as you walk into the cool shade of the palace built in the mountain. 

Two Gamorrean guards come to check on the sudden blast of noise only to be taken out with a quick shot from your and Fennec’s rifles. 

The halls are silent again for a few more moments before another curious guard comes from the darkness of a staircase. Fennec gets him first, shooting the Rhodian between the chest. 

He flails before he goes tumbling down a flight of stairs announcing your arrival to anyone in the throne room below.

"Fett like grand entrances?"

"If everyone thought you were dead, wouldn't you?" Fennec replies with a small smirk, as she pulls her rife close to her body. 

The two of you make your way down the sandy steps, brushed somewhat clean from the body that just went tumbling down it only a few moments before. 

The remaining grit crunches under your boots as you dip further into the darkness. Halfway up the steps another Gamorrean guard comes barreling up, one quick shot to the chest and he goes flying into a side room of the stairs almost comically. 

In the middle of the dark pit ahead you can barely make out a white blob of a being sitting on a curved throne. A Twi'lek girl desperately pulls at her collar and chain as you approach. 

Fennec is firing before your eyes have enough time to adjust to the darkness. As you touch down on the ground floor she has already taken out two guards to the right of the pale Twi’lek on the throne. You take out the Weequay to the left before he can steady his shot. The hall echoes with the harsh thuds of bodies as they drop one by one. 

Fennec’s next target is the chains of a struggling Twi’lek girl on the floor. She tumbles over herself once she is freed from her chain and looks up to you two, eyes wide and wet with fear before she scurries away and disappears into a dark hall of the throne room.

The taking of the palaces takes moments, not even full minutes and when the only one left standing is the quaking Twi’lek you hear his footsteps slowly coming down the stairs. 

You take a breath, eyes never leaving the target as Fett grows closer. 

The old Twi’lek gasps at the familiar shadow that approaches from the stairs, “Boba!” He cries out with forced enthusiasm. He rambles on in Huttese, not your strongest language unfortunately, you can barely make out pieces, something about him being dead. Your eyes flicker to the man in question as he approaches the center of the room, coming to stand between you and Fennec, his weapons drawn. 

The Twi’lek is barely done talking when the bounty hunter shoots him right in the chest, without a shred of hesitation. You let out the breath you were holding as the room falls silent.

The body has barely slumped over as Boba takes the side steps up to the platform the throne is sitting on, with a quick yank he tosses the deadweight to the floor. 

Fennec smiles, a quick twitch of her lips and nothing more, as she motions you to follow her up the same sandy steps to the platform as Boba takes a seat on the throne. She leaves your side only to swipe a bottle of a bright blue drink from a nearby table. She uncorks it with her teeth before she takes a seat to Boba’s right hand. Her rifle held close to her hip. 

You stand awkwardly a few feet from the throne, already questioning your place with these two. 

Fennec _belongs_ at his right hand. You’ve seen the way they work together, the short trip to Tython flashes through your memories. They are seamless when they fight, perfect complements to each other’s style. Something that you and Din had not been able to master in your short time together. Your mind wanders only to be brought back by Fennec clearing her throat. 

Your attention snaps back as she motions over to Boba’s left side, his hand is up and extended towards you. Your eyes dart back to Fennec, panic plastered over your face. 

Fennec makes the motion again, a little more stern this time as she points her chin towards his open hand. 

You bite your bottom lip and approach, placing your right hand shakily into his once you are close enough. 

He sets you down on the arm of the throne, Fennec to his right, you to his left. 

Fennec takes a large gulp of the electric blue drink in her hand before she passes it to you, your fingers wrap around the slender neck as you bring it to your lips and down a swig before you think too hard about it. 

“The easy part is done.” Fennec purrs. 

“The rest of Tatooine will follow.” Boba replies. 

“And if they don't?” You ask before you can stop yourself. Without even looking in your direction Boba reaches over to wrap his own hand around the neck of the bottle, easily covering your grip as he pulls the bottle closer. 

“Then you get to earn your keep, ad’ika.” He replies. 

You are unable to pull your hand away as he tips his helmet up and brings the bottle to his lips. Your heart races and heat rushes to your face. 

You aren’t squeamish but it has been so long since you have been a part of anything even this close to intimacy, you try to push away the thoughts of Din but they come swarming into your mind. You would have killed to get this close to the other Mandalorian in the silver armor…

His hand leaves yours before you can make a bigger fool of yourself and you hand the bottle back to Fennec, all feeling leaving your body and you are sure there is a dumb expression on your face by the way Boba chuckles under his breath. 

She knocks back another swig of the liquid as she stands and starts to look around at the fallen bodies on the platform, eyes sweeping over the objects on display.

You slide off the side of the throne sheepishly, still feeling completely out of place and instead you busy yourself with whatever is nearby.

"What was your trade?” Boba finally breaks the silence, “Bounty hunter like Djarin?" He removes the dark green helmet from his head and holds it over his knee. 

"Nowhere near as good of one, I'm afraid." You sigh as your fingers trace over the knocked over bottles on a small shelf towards the back of the throne.

"She's lying." Fennec calls from the other side of the room, she pulls the lower drawers of a small cabinet open with the tip of her boot as she peeks inside.

Boba grins, "Fennec seems to think otherwise. What are you hiding, little loth cat?"

"Nexu, if what I heard back on Navarro is correct."

Your eyes shift over to the assassin, you try your hardest not to glare. 

"Mercenary or assassin then?" Boba grows more and more amused the longer the conversation goes on.

"I only kill when the situation calls for it." You reply.

"Greef Carga used to put you in those situations an awful lot…" 

You could swear Fennec’s grin was growing wider with every moment that she makes you increasingly uncomfortable.

"Jobs a job." You turn your gaze to another side of the room, this was becoming tedious and you are done talking about it.

"This wasn't a job," Fennec is suddenly pressed close against you now, your shoulders smashed together painfully, the tip of her finger pokes into the soft underside of your chin, pushing your gaze to meet hers, "This was personal." Her breath fans across your skin, only making your already warm face feel even more hot.

You snatch her hand away from you, "We haven't shared a bed enough for you to be asking such personal questions, Shand." You snarl before you can think it through, a rush of cool air runs across your heated cheeks as she steps away.

"Enough, both of you." Boba chuckles.

You both turn to face Boba, any tension instantly broken by the older man’s call.

"Fennec, check underground, find us any working transports."

She nods and leaves the room without another word, sliding her rifle snug across her back.

You turn to walk away from where Boba is sitting, your eyes scan the nearby door. You tilt your head as you follow the slope of sandstone steps that disappear to one side.

" _Kyramud'ika_...you go nowhere until I say."

"This palace is huge, we will have more places to clear-"

"I said you go nowhere."

"Then what was the point of inviting me here?" 

"To keep an eye on you, in case Djarin wants you back."

"He had his chance," You snort back in Boba’s general direction in an attempt to push away any of those soppy wet feelings that still linger in your belly, "I was just body heat for cold nights."

Boba makes a sound that is half a soft sigh and half a sarcastic chuckle. "Out with it then, _kyra'ika_ , what's Fennec going on about? What were you doing with the guild?"

You bite your bottom lip, scraping your teeth across the skin of your lip in annoyance, "Does it matter?"

"I won't send you to do things you can't handle."

"Can you let me be the judge of that?"

"No." He replies, "See this throne? This throne says what I say goes, and I say no."

_Fuck._ You have only met three Mandalorians at this point in your life, and you were starting to think this level of stubbornness is bred into them. "Yes then, I'm considered an assassin for the guild."

"No questions asked?"

"No." You reply, "I only kill one type of garbage."

He is silent, his gaze studies every flinch of your features.

"Snatchers." You reply with a shaky breath, "I only hunt those monsters who steal you away."

Boba is silent, his dark eyes boring into yours, “You were sold-”

“For parts.” You reply, “I wasn't young enough to be a plaything for the elite, so I nearly became spare parts. Until a Mandalorian accidentally took out the facility I was being housed in."

"Djarin?"

You shake your head, "No, another. I've felt in debt to the covert since then."

****

_Kyramud'ika_ \- Little assassin

_Kyra'ika_ \- Same, but shortened 


End file.
